No necesito que me ames
by Lilliam
Summary: Rin Kagamine es una artista famosa a la cual se le dificultad cantar canciones sobre amor, ya que según ella, no puede cantar sobre algo que no conoce. Es una lastima que cuando decide enamorarse lo hace de la peor persona posible, ya que este no muestra sentimientos de afecto hacia ella y le presta más atención a los videojuegos que a las personas. RinxLen primer non-cest
1. Es dificil enamorarse

Era una noche cálida que anunciaba que pronto se acercaba el verano, las tres chicas estaban con sus coloridos trajes en el escenario moviéndose como lo habían ensayado tantas veces que incluso no necesitaban recordarlo porque su cuerpo realizaba los movimientos por si solos, ellas se concentraban solo en cantar de manera afinada y no confundir palabras, claro con una gran sonrisa en su cara porque a nadie le gustaba oír una canción sin emoción; la gente gritaba sus nombres hasta que su voz sonara ronca y su garganta doliera pero aún así gritaban para demostrarle cuanto les amaban.

Al terminar la canción las tres dieron una reverencia y salieron al camerino para cambiarse de ropa, esa había sido la canción final pero aún faltaba el encore ya que todas las personas gritaban tan fuerte que algunas cosas temblaban, así que como su deber de complacerlos una de ellas en tiempo record logro cambiar su vestido y salir a cantar su ultima canción, a las otras dos no les molestaba ya que sabían que ella era la más popular.

La más baja de las tres jovenes se tiro en uno de los sofá mientras con más calma quitaba su vestido amarillo con negro quedando simplemente con sus pantys ya que ella no usaba la parte de arriba de su ropa interior en los conciertos debido a que utilizaba gran variedad de vestidos y como artista que era, su ropa interior no podía desentonar con ellos, tampoco es que tuviera problema con sus pechos ya que era una copa bastante pequeña, cosa que su acompañante no podía darse el lujo, por eso ella siempre era la que más se demoraba a la hora de cambiarse.

- Deberías cubrirte- sugirió la otra muchacha, la chica del sofá se rio levemente al verla con tantos problemas para deshacerse de su ropa.

- Esta haciendo calor- dijo ella mientras se recostaba y quitaba sus zapatos.

- Este no es lugar para que seas exhibicionista si entra alguien que no sea Miku y te toma una foto sera un gran escándalo- comento la chica de cabellos rosados deshaciéndose completamente de su vestido y poniéndose algo un poco más revelador, pero a ella nadie podía juzgarla, el calor que hacia en esos momentos era simplemente sofocante y no se le veía nada mal.

- Que aburrida eres Luka- comento la chica del sofá levantándose y buscando el traje que había escogido para ponerse en la noche, la chica de cabellos rosados tenía razón al decirle esto y ella no podía objetarle así que poniéndose el vestido blanco que de cierta manera era fresco le aliviaba un poco, llevaba un lazo amarillo en la cintura y algunos boleros en el pecho, era sencillo pero hermoso, se quito la flor que adornaba su cabello y ato su cabello con el lazo que usualmente utilizaba de adorno de modo que quedara en una coleta alta.

- Detesto que no tengan aire acondicionado aquí, deberían pensar en nosotras- se quejo Luka mientras se sentaba en el sofá, ahora con un ligero cansancio.

- Yo quiero unas vacaciones- se quejo la otra ocupante del cuarto mientras intentaba desesperadamente hacer entrar aire por debajo de su vestido ondeandolo con fuerza, esto hacía que la chica del sofá pudiera verle sus pantys otra vez.

- Yo quisiera que no hicieras eso delante mio- se quejo ella, la chica ceso con su actividad para evitar el enojo de su compañera, no es que ella fuera tan irritable, lo que pasaba es que atravesaba por unos tiempos dificiles y el estres que manejaba su compañera era el doble del que ella padecía y su cansancio era mayor, por lo cual intentaba ser tolerante ya que una pelea haría que Luka se estresara más.

El silencio incomodo inundo el lugar, Luka solo agacho su cabeza un poco, ahora se sintió un poco culpable de su actitud, al fin de cuentas su compañera no tenía la culpa de padecer calor y ella frustraba sus soluciones.

-Lo siento Rin, sé que estoy irritable, pero es que esto me ha tomado mucho esfuerzo y no he tenido tiempo para estudiar, y si no paso mi examen de mañana tendré que quedarme en un curso de verano- dijo ella intentando justicarse.

- Lo sé, sé que tus notas bajaron y que podrías perder tu beca por eso- comento ella triste.

- Si, mis padres realmente aprecian que pueda ir a un colegio tan caro y que no tenga que pagar mucho, pero aún así mantenerme sola es muy agotador, ellos tienen muchos problemas y realmente me gusta liberarlos de esos pensamientos ya que están en muchos problemas- comento Luka, Rin simplemente sonrió, Luka era tan buena niña que ni siquiera podía creerlo completamente, a veces hasta intentaba buscar defectos pero no podía.

- ¡Waaaa! Estoy tan cansada- entro la chica aguamarina con su expresión de cansancio, inmediatamente se deshizo de su vestido quedando simplemente en pantys, al igual que Rin ella no usaba sujetador, en ese instante se tiro sobre el piso- fuuu~ esta frio- comento con una sonrisa, Rin se rio con una carcajada y Luka simplemente intento tolerarlo.

- Deberías vestirte pronto llegara el manager para hablar con nosotras- comento Luka, Miku y Rin miraron con cara de aburrimiento, eso solo significaba más trabajo.

Miku se levanto y se puso un vestido también algo revelador, a veces Rin no entendía porque lo hacía ya que para ella al contrario que Luka, Miku no tenía nada que mostrar, por lo cual ahora ella lucía la más inocente de las tres a pesar de tener la misma edad. Al terminar de vestirse la chica que faltaba se oyó como tocaron la puerta, una de ellas abrió y vio a los guardaespaldas que las custodiaban y que las llevarían sanas y salvas a sus casas, notaron la gran multitud de personas que la esperaba a las afueras, Rin sintió como su cinta de la cintura era jalada y desapareció en segundos cuando pasaron por la gran multitud, a Miku se desaparecieron sus coletas y varios cabellos fueron arrancados y Luka prefirió no mencionar que le habían robado esta vez. Las chicas consiguieron llevar a la Limusina que las esperaba, se introdujeron como pudieron pero aún podían oír los gritos de los fans que estaban locos por ellas.

- Preferiría que vinieran por nosotros en helicóptero- menciono Luka con bastante irritabilidad, Rin solo bufo, amaba a sus fans pero esta era la peor parte.

- Eso no es posible, ellos podría tirarse y te demandarían- comento la persona que estaba en uno de los asientos, las tres chicas voltearon a mirarlo, ya sabían quien era y porque estaba en su limusina.

- Manager-san, me alegra volver a verlo- comento Miku sonriendole.

- A mi igual mi estrella favorita, eres la más agradable de este grupito- comento mirando a las otras dos chicas, Luka desvió su mirada, para ella, él era una persona bastante desagradable, a Rin le daba igual pero prefería no ser tan melosa con el manager.

-Quiero unas vacaciones- dijo presurosa la rubia mientras el manager negaba con su cabeza.

- No es tiempo de vacaciones- comento el inmediatamente, Rin inflo sus cachetes,

- ¡Ya va a empezar el verano y he estado trabajando sin descansar por siete meses!- dijo ella con enojo, de verdad se sentía algo cansada y no quería ni imaginarse lo que habra sufrido la pobre de su amiga.

- No haz grabado la canción que te pedí, si no haces eso no puedo darte las vacaciones que tanto deseas- dijo él con rabia en su voz, Rin suspiro profundamente.

- No me gusta esa canción, además si la he grabado es solo que a usted no le gusta como la canto, así que désela a alguien más- comento la chica mientras Luka y Miku observaban curiosas el tema.

- Te dije que le pidieras consejos a estas dos, ¿porqué no lo hiciste?- pregunto él exigiendo una explicación.

-¡Si lo hice!- comento con desesperación.

- Pues sigue oyéndose horrible, ¿acaso te queda grande una simple canción?- pregunto con una ceja arqueada, Rin hizo un puchero, ¡odiaba esa canción!, no había sido escrito para ella por lo cual no podía cantarla bien.

- Rin-chan te he dicho que para cantarla tienes que pensar en algún chico que te gusta, y así no sonara tan forzada como se oye- dijo la aguamarina, Rin solo suspiro, ¿cómo le haría entender?.

- No puedo pensar en un chico que me guste, a mi no me gusta nadie, ¡se supone que debo cantar una canción donde debo expresar algo que no sé!, ¡y no me digas que lea un manga shoujo porque son muy aburridos!, esa no es la clase de canciones que quiero cantar- dijo Rin bastante enojada.

- si lo sé, tú solo cantas canciones depresivas - comento el manager con una cara de fastidio- igual no te daré tus vacaciones hasta que no la grabes bien- declaro, con eso se puso fin a la conversación y el silencio predomino por el resto del viaje.

La primera parada de la limusina fue en la casa de Luka, Rin noto como la madre de la chica le esperaba en la puerta, ella sonrió instantáneamente al ver a Luka sonreír e ir abrazar a su madre en esos momentos. La segunda parada fue a la casa de Miku, el hermano de ella fue quien la estaba esperando, Miku tenía buena relación con su hermano y su familia, era adinerada y tenía una hermosa voz, simplemente era una mujer perfecta, la otra parada fue en la casa de Rin, era un edificio de apartamentos que la disquera donde firmo le otorgo, ella se bajo sin despedirse del ocupante que aún quedaba en el automotor, subió por el ascensor y llego al piso donde estaba su "casa", al abrir la puerta abrió su boca para intentar decir algo, pero luego se arrepintió, se arrastro hasta llegar a la sala y allí se sentó. En ese lugar donde estaba completamente sola, sin nadie con quien pelear o saludar, sin nadie con quien reír o compartir algún momento grato o infeliz.

- ¿Qué haré para cantar esa canción?- se pregunto así misma en la oscuridad para no sentirse tan sola- a nadie le gusta como la canto porque suena algo robótica mi voz, pero no sé que sentimiento ponerle, Miku me dijo que pensara en el chico que me gustara pero realmente no hay nadie que me guste, ¿Qué voy a hacer?, yo no soy ella que ha salido con tantos chicos- la rubia se acostó sobre los cojines del sofá intentando reflexionar- ni modo que vaya y salga con alguien... no creo que enamorarse sea tan fácil- expreso ella, intentando pensar sobre ese sentimiento- Yo realmente no conozco nada sobre el amor porque nadie me ha amado- la chica cerro sus ojos mientras se entregaba a los brazos de morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente una chica de cabellos rosados caminaba lentamente para su instituto, iba con bastante tiempo ya que se había levantado muy temprano para repasar los apuntes que uno de sus compañeros le dio para estudiar, al ingresar al instituto se dirigió rápido hacía su salón de clases y se sentó en el antepenúltimo asiento de la segunda fila que estaba al lado de la puerta, había sido la primera en venir por lo cual saco los apuntes y empezó a leerlos antes de que alguien llegará a molestarla.

Algunos minutos pasaron hasta que algúna otra alma entrara en ese salón, esa entidad misteriosa llamo la atención de la chica quien lo observaba con sus ojos azules, llevaba su psp mientras caminaba y se sentaba en el penúltimo asiento de la primera fila que daba con la puerta, justo al lado de la pared, recostó su cabeza sin decir alguna sola palabra, incluso sin saludar, Luka se había acostumbrado a que uno de sus vecinos de asiento fuera así, simplemente volvió sus ojos hacia las notas que su otro compañero de clase le había prestado tan amablemente.

- Oye...- La chica se asusto al sentir su voz por lo cual tembló como gelatina, su mirada se dirigió hacia esa persona que le miraba tan fríamente.

-¿Si?- dijo ella temerosa, nunca había establecido una conversación con esa persona pero había observado su actitud hacia las demás personas, no era alguien que simplemente hablara solo porque quería.

- Me dijo mi amigo que estabas en problemas si no pasabas este examen- comento, ella se ruborizo en ese instante.

- Ah.. pensé que iba a guardar mejor este pequeño secreto, hasta tú te enteraste- dijo ella con bastante incomodidad por lo cual el otro integrante del salón vació desvió su mirada, sentía la incomodidad de ella y realmente no la quería molestar.

- Bueno, él lo hizo apropósito- Luka subió su mirada aterrada con sus mejillas ardiendo- Porque me pidió un pequeño favor- ella miro confundida sin entender mucho la situación, hasta que esa persona hizo algo que ella nunca vio que hiciera, dejo su psp en el escritorio y saco una pequeña libreta extendiendosela a la chica para entregársela- toma, estudia de aquí- Luka recibió la libreta y le hecho una mirada rápida.

- Gracias Kagamine-san- dijo ella empezando a leer, todo estaba escrito de una manera detallada de como hacer los ejercicios que no entendía y con posibles dudas, todo perfectamente ordenado, Luka empezó a leer de manera apresurada con una gran sonrisa, todo lo que no había estudiado ahora lo estaba aprendiendo con gran facilidad, después de todo ella era una persona bastante inteligente, noto como el chico tomo de nuevo su psp empezando a jugar sin volver a prestarle atención, por lo cual Luka aprovecho para terminar de leer la libreta que eran al menos unas diez hojas, logro captar todo a la perfección y se sentía bastante contenta, incluso cuando el salón empezó a llenarse ella seguía concentrada sin prestarle atención a lo demás.

- Bueno estudiantes, guarden todo lo que tengan encima de mesa excepto lápiz y borrador- esa frase logro sacarla a la realidad, inmediatamente guardo todo lo que tenía encima, giro la cabeza para encontrarse con la persona que había sido tan amable de ayudarle pero este seguía jugando con su psp- ¡KAGAMINE!- grito el profesor, Luka se asusto por ese grito, el chico ni siquiera alzo su cabeza para ponerle cuidado.

- ¿Si?- dijo el rubio desinteresado de todo lo que le dijeran.

- ¡Al menos en el examen debes guardar esa cosa!- dijo con los nervios de punta, el rubio solo suspiro, el profesor tenía razón, por lo cual apago el psp y saco su lápiz.

El tiempo se fue volando, todos estaban concentrados en la hoja de papel, Luka de vez en cuando dirigía su mirada al chico y se sorprendió cuando se levanto a tan solo 30 minutos de empezar el examen y salió de allí, así que volvió a concentrarse y todo lo que estaba escrito sobre su papel le pareció haberlo leído en la libreta que el chico le había entregado , claro, no exactamente igual, pero si era bastante parecido por lo cual era solo cambiar algunos números, cuando por fin salió fue inmediatamente a buscar a su compañero.

- ¡LUKA-SAN!- oyó el grito de un chico, sabía exactamente quien era.

- ¡Tú!- dijo ella con la cara roja, se acerco al chico quien le esperaba con una sonrisa enorme.

- ¿Cómo te fue?- pregunto, Luka se reprimía por dentro, deseaba ensartar un golpe en esa mueca que el tenía.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a decirle a Kagamine que me estaba yendo mal?- dijo ella bastante irritada.

- ¿Acaso hice algo mal?- pregunto el chico borrando su sonrisa- ¿Len no te ayudo?- pregunto él, Luka solo suspiro.

- ¡Si me ayudo!- dijo ella gritandole suavemente- me ayudo bastante, pero... que vergüenza que se enterará de que estuviera pasando por eso, ahora creerá que soy una vaga que no estudia - dijo la chica de cabellos rosados.

- ¿Acaso?...- pregunto el chico, Luka lo miro confundida- no puede ser.. ¡te gusta Len!- dijo con un grito ahogado poniendo sus manos en su boca, esto hizo que se ganara un golpe en la cabeza.

- No seas idiota Kaito - comento ella con enojo- Kagamine y yo solo hemos hablado una vez y eso fue está mañana- dijo ella mientras el chico sobaba la parte donde recibió el golpe.

- Lo siento por confundir las cosas. Dijo él con la mirada gacha.

- Ahora tengo que buscarlo para agradecerle, ¿sabes donde está?- pregunto ella, el chico asintió.

- Si, claro, sígueme- dijo con sus sonrisa de nuevo, Luka lo siguió hacia un lugar donde normalmente no había estudiantes- ¡Len!, amor mio~, volví con tu jugo- dijo el chico muy melodiosamente, Luka por un segundo se extraño por el tono usado.

- Además trajiste visitas- comento una tercera voz, Luka diviso que era uno de sus vecinos de silla, tenía en cabello atado en una coleta y era bastante largo de un color exótico como el de ella, si no mal recordaba se llamaba Gakupo y se sentaba atrás de Kaito.

- Ustedes son un fastidio- comento el rubio mientras se levanto,miro a la muchacha y se quedo observándola mientras esperaba alguna reacción de parte de ella.

- ¡Kagamine-san!, muchas gracias por prestarme tus apuntes, ¡me sirvieron mucho!, juro que no volveré a molestarte con mis problemas- dijo ella haciendo una reverencia, Len se quedo mirándola sin saber que hacer-

- No te preocupes Luka-chan~, no fue ningún problema para mi~ - Luka alzo su vista ya que la voz que había dicho eso no era la del chico, además el tono meloso que uso no era algo que usualmente usaría con ella.

-Kaito... dijo el chico mirándolo con rabia y finalmente suspirando- Espero que no se repita... ehm... ¿ Megurine-san?- pregunto él, Luka asintió, un poco sorprendida.

- Si se repite le volveremos a pedir a Len que te ayude, no te preocupes- ahora el que había dicho eso era Gakupo y tanto Len como Luka le dedicaron una mirada de rabía.

-¡NO SE VA A REPETIR!- casi grito ella, luego cubrió su boca al notar que el chico la miraba extrañado- no se va a volver a repetir, no dejaré que mi trabajo vuelva a ocuparme tanto - dijo ella con un pequeño rubor.

- ¿Trabajas?- pregunto anonado, Luka le miro extrañada.

- Perdona a Len- se acerco el chico de cabello azul pasando su brazo por los hombros del chico- No está muy enterado de quien eres- dijo sonriendo, Len intento zafarse de su brazo - Yo le dije que por estar ocupada en unos asuntos no habías podido estudiar bien y faltaste a algunas clases, y luego me toco suplicarle por dos horas para que hiciera esos apuntes- dijo Kaito sonriendo, Luka se sonrojo a más no poder cuando él le contó esto.

- Ah.. Kaito, lo siento... gracias por ayudarme, tú también me prestaste tus apuntes- dijo ella con un gran rubor en su cara, Kaito era quien se sentaba atrás de ella y luego de que le preguntara porque había faltado tanto a clases decidió prestarle su cuaderno.

- No te preocupes Luka, tu eres mi amiga, yo con gusto te ayudaré - Luka asintió, aunque no le conociera muy bien él era la única persona que le ayudaba en ese salón.

- Kaito... suéltame- dijo el chico quien estaba soportando todo el peso, el chico enseguida obedeció.

- ¿Quieres comer con nosotros? - pregunto el chico de cabellos morados, Luka observo con atención, ahora no tenía nada que hacer por lo cual decidió aceptar.

- Si- dijo ella sonriendo mientras se acercaba, el rubio se volvía a sentar donde estaba antes tomando de nuevo su psp para jugar.

En ese instante que Luka compartió con los tres chicos, noto que Len se dedicaba exclusivamente a jugar, los otros dos chicos se reían y bromeaban, incluso ella se acostumbro a estar siendo ignorada por el por lo cual su actitud no le molesto.

- ¿Cómo te fue?- pregunto el chico de cabello azul a la muchacha que acababa de salir de ver su nota.

-¡Saque un 99!- dijo con una gran sonrisa bastante complacida, Kaito se lanzo a abrazarla al oir esto.

- ¡Felicidades Luka-san!- dijo el mientras Luka volteaba a observar al rubio que mantenia presionando los botones del psp.

- Gracias a ustedes podre mantener mi beca- comento ella, Len subió su mirada.

- ¿Eres becada?- pregunto algo fuera de si, Kaito solo rio levemente mientras Luka se sorprendía un poco.

- Ya te dije que lo perdonaras, Len apenas se da de cuenta que tiene que comer- comento el peliazul, Luka rio levemente por el comentario.

- Tengo que tener notas altas, además trabajo para ayudar con mis gastos ya que a pesar de que puedo estudiar aquí es difícil encontrar un lugar cerca para vivir que sea económico y mis padres apenas y pueden pagar la casa- dijo ella, Len simplemente suspiro.

- Vaya... yo pensaba que la mayoría de las personas no querían ser adultos a una edad tan joven, deberías aprovechar lo que te queda de juventud- comento el rubio, Gakupo puso su mano en su cara dando un fuerte suspiro.

- Len... mantienes todo el día con tu psp y le dices que debes aprovechar su juventud, ¿podrías escuchar tu propio consejo?- comento el chico de la coleta morada, Luka lo miro con interés al parecer al contrario de lo que ella creía a él si le molestaba la actitud del Kagamine.

- La estoy aprovechando, ¿sabes cuanto tiempo me queda para que tenga que ser un adulto y no poder jugar cómodamente?- respondió sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

- Hablando de aprovechar el tiempo, ¿qué piensas hacer en vacaciones Luka-san?- pregunto Kaito mostrando un gran interés.

- Pues trabajaré por un tiempo para adelantar trabajo y mis padres y yo iremos de vacaciones las ultimas semanas antes de volver a entrar a clases- respondio ella, Kaito solo sonrió.

- Nosotros iremos a un campamento de verano- respondió Gakupo, Len los observo algo desconcertado.

- Vaya... pensé que eso era para niños más pequeños- dijo ella mientras los otros dos negaban.

- Es divertido- comento Kaito- además le pertenecer a mi familia por lo cual es mejor aprovecharlo, es mejor eso a estar todo el día en casa sin hacer nada- comento él, Luka sonrió.

- Si tienes razón, una de mis amigas quiere ir de vacaciones, debería inscribirse a su campamento- susurro ella.

- ¿Una de tus compañeras? - pregunto Gakupo mientras los cuatro jóvenes emprendían la marcha.

- No deberías invitarla, la pobre no se divertiría con tanto fan que ustedes tienen- comento Kaito, Luka seguía riéndose por los comentarios.

- Creo que ella preferiría una playa, igual se lo voy a sugerir- dijo ella mientras se adelantaban un poco al caminar de los chicos- Ahora tengo que ir a trabajar, gracias por haberme ayudado- se inclino levemente haciendo una reverencia y luego se despidió con la mano.

- Adiós Luka- se despidieron al unisono Kaito y Gakupo mientras veían como la chica se alejaba

La chica tardo alrededor de una hora en llegar a su lugar de trabajo, inmediatamente se cambio el uniforme por algo un poco más cómodo en uno de los guardarropa que tenía el edificio, mientras subía al estudio de grabación se encontró con una de sus amigas que estaba sentada en uno de los corredores con la cabeza gacha.

- ¡Rin!- grito ella para llamar su atención, la chica levanto su cabeza para mirarla.

- ¡Luka!- dijo ella mientras ponía una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Porqué estás aquí?- pregunto ella con incertidumbre, la rubia puso un puchero y fruncía el ceño.

-El estúpido del director sigue regañandome por la canción- dijo ella con pesadez- ¿Y a ti como te fue con el examen?- pregunto con curiosidad, Luka formo una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

- ¡Paso algo increíble!- dijo ella mientras Rin la miraba curiosa- ¿te acuerdas que te dije que tenía un compañero que era un genio?- Rin asintió para darle su respuesta afirmativa.

- Si, el chico que te gusta- dijo ella mientras Luka se ponía roja de la vergüenza.

- ¡No me gusta!, es solo que me llama la atención...- aclaro ella mientras Rin sonreía con picardía.

- No finjas- dijo mientras sonreía.

- ¡No es mi tipo!, además a él no le interesa mucho el mundo exterior- comento ella mientras Rin solo suspiraba.

- Si claro- comento ella mientras Luka empezaba a enojarse.

- En fin, Kaito, el chico que se sienta atrás, le pidió que hiciera unos apuntes para mi, me sorprendí cuando me hablo y me los dio, pero gracias a eso pude sacar un 99- dijo ella sonriendo de nuevo.

- Debes de estar muy feliz - comento Rin abalanzándose a la chica- ¡felicidades!- la felicito, Luka recibió el abrazo gustosa- ahora pídele a ese chico que salgan en una cita para agradecerle- comento la rubia, Luka inmediatamente deshizo el abrazo.

- ¡Estás loca!- grito ella mientras se ponía roja- Incluso si le pidiera salir, y no lo voy a hacer, él no aceptaría- dijo Luka intentando hacerle comprender a la chica, Rin la vio confusa.

- ¿Quién no aceptaría salir contigo?- pregunto mientras Luka empezaba a sospechar hacia donde se dirigía la pregunta.

- Antes de que digas algo más, él ni siquiera sabía que yo estaba trabajando y no sabía mi apellido- Rin se quedo en algo parecido a un estado de shock, con sus ojos abiertos mostrando una expresión aterrada.

- ¿Qué?- pregunto para rectificar- ¡eso es imposible!, osea, eres su compañera de clase e incluso eres super famosa, ¿Quién no podría reconocerte?- dijo Rin mientras Luka solo sonreía.

- Te he dicho que ese chico es único- comento Luka.

- ¿Por eso te gusta?- pregunto la rubia riendo otra vez.

- ¡Que no me gusta!- grito ella mientras Rin reía a carcajadas.

- Luka- llamo a la chica la figura de un hombre alto que caminaba por el pasillo dirigiéndose a donde estaban las chicas.

- Señor- respondió la chica de cabellos rosados mientras lo observaba, al parecer estaba algo irritado.

- ¿Cantarías la canción de Rin?- pregunto él con una voz sería, Rin simplemente desvió su mirada algo enojada, Luka la observo por unos segundos y luego hacia el hombre.

- Si Rin no tiene ningún problema- respondió ella.

- Me harías un gran favor- dijo la rubia mientras Luka le observaba,la mirada de Rin era sincera, incluso ella había escuchado las mil y un quejas que había dado con esa canción.

- Entonces lo haré, hoy salí a vacaciones en el instituto y me gustaría adelantar trabajo- comento la chica mientras el hombre sonreía.

- ¡Deberías aprenderle Rin!, Luka trabaja en su tiempo libre mientras tu pides unas vacaciones- dijo el hombre mientras Rin solo hacía un puchero.

- ¿Me las va a dar?- pregunto ella con enojo.

- No queda de otra, sino no podrás seguir esforzándote- dijo el hombre mientras daba media vuelta y se retiraba.

- Ese hombre me cae mal- comento Rin mientras Luka solo la miraba divertido.

- ¿ A donde piensas ir? - pregunto Luka interesada.

- Miku me dijo que me llevaría a su casa en las montañas- menciono la chica- dijo que había mucho que hacer allá, así que iremos mañana- dijo Rin con una sonrisa.

- Acaban de darte las vacaciones, ¿cómo es que ya planeabas irte?- pregunto Luka mientras Rin reía.

- Las iba a tomar si o si- comento Rin mientras Luka suspiraba de forma audible.

- Iré a practicar la canción- comento la chica de cabellos rosados mientras Rin solo sonreía.

* * *

Ya había amanecido y el nuevo día estaba empezando, las personas que ya habían planeado como pasar su verano se preparaban para salir de sus casas, mientras en una casa en particular un chico rubio seguía durmiendo plácidamente debajo la cobija, sin esperarse nada de lo que se le avecinaba.

Dos chicos se acercaron hacia él y delicadamente bajaron su cobija mientras él refunfuñaba, no quería despertar, era el primer día de vacaciones y pensaba en dormir y jugar todos los días pero sus dos amigos no pensaron igual, por lo cual amarraron sus muñecas, Gakupo levanto al chico y lo puso sobre su hombro, aún tenía la camisa ligera y su ropa interior, Kaito intentaba no hacer ruido mientras lo llevaban de la manera más delicada posible hacia el auto, al salir a la puerta principal el mayordomo de la casa los esperaba con una maleta.

- Aquí está la ropa del joven amo- susurro un señor no mayor de 50 años, su cabello pintaba las canas que delataban sus edad, Kaito, tomo la maleta y se apresuro a llevarla hacia el auto.

- Gracias- susurro el chico de cabellos morados que llevaba al chico, intento bajar las escaleras con suavidad pero los rayos del sol pegaron directamente en la cara del bello durmiente.

- ¿Qué?- se pregunto somnoliento mientras levantaba la cabeza e intentaba analizar lo que estaba pasando- ¿qué demonios?- se pregunto mientras retorcía su cuerpo.

- ¡Diviértase señorito!- dijo el hombre mientras el chico no creía lo que estaba pasando.

- ¡BAJAME!- grito mientras era introducido a un carro.

- Cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino- comento el chico de cabellos violáceos mientras lo sujetaba con el cinturón de seguridad pero la tarea era difícil debido a que el rubio se movía mucho.

- ¡Los voy a matar a los tres!- Grito mientras Kaito sacaba una cinta adhesiva y la ponía alrededor de su boca.

- Es por tu bien Len, tienes que desintoxicarse de los videojuegos- declaro el chico de la cabellera azul mientras recibía la mirada asesina de parte de joven.

Y así los tres partieron al campamento para pasar el verano.

* * *

- ¡wow!, es precioso- comento Rin mientras bajaba del auto.

- si lo es- comento la aguamarina siguiendo sus pasos y dándose un buen estirón.

Era un casa de verano de dos pisos bastante grande, Rin ojeaba la puerta que era de color blanco con varias ventanas, tras pasar allí se encontró con un hermoso piso en madera y las paredes pintadas de tonos pasteles, Miku paso con su maleta mientras con su otra mano cargaba algunas cosas.

- ¡No te quedes allí!, ¡ayúdame!- dijo ella mientras Rin volvía hacía el auto para sacar algunas provisiones que habían comprado.

-¿Dónde está la cocina?- pregunto la chica mientras Miku descargaba algunas de las cosas en la sala.

- Esta al lado de las escaleras- dijo mientras la rubia buscaba con la mirada las escaleras, siguió caminando hasta ese lugar y entro en la cocina para dejar algunas bolsas, diviso que la cocina tenía una gran ventana donde se veía el paisaje.

- ¡La vista es preciosa!- dijo emocionada mientras divisaba la gran cantidad de árboles que había en el lugar, pudo notar que había un lago cercano.

- Hasta allí llega la propiedad, prácticamente la mitad del lago es nuestra- dijo sonriendo, Rin no podía creérselo.

- ¿Osea que podemos nadar?- pregunto animada.

- Si, pero realmente no me gustaría meterme allí, además que sería compartido con el otro propietario del lago y en la propiedad hay un yacimiento donde se forma un gran charco, el agua es más limpia allí por lo cual es mejor nadar allí- comento emocionada Miku, Rin solo sonreía.

- Espero poder descansar mucho- dijo ella con emoción, Miku solo la miro divertida,

- Claro, lo mejor es descansar, pero te traje esto- comento la aguamarina mientras ponía una serie de videojuegos en la mesa.

- ¿Qué es eso?-Pregunto Rin abriendo sus ojos para detallarlo.

- Son juegos otome, te los compre porque necesitas entender un poco el "amor", ¿no es así?- pregunto mientras sonreía, Rin simplemente desvió la mirada.

- ¿Se supone que encuentre el amor en un videojuego?- pregunto ella con algo de burla, Miku solo suspiro.

- Te dije que te presentaría a unos chicos y dijiste que no, esto es lo más parecido a una cita que encontré para que te guíes- dijo ella poniendo sus manos en la cintura con molestia.

- Luka va a cantar la canción, ¡ya no lo necesito!- aclaro Rin mientras Miku asentía.

- Lo sé, pero ¿vas a dejar que Luka te siga robando las canciones?- pregunto ella, Rin la miro curiosa.

-Luka no me la robo, yo se la di- dijo ella, Miku solo negó lentamente con la cabeza algo decepcionada.

- Escucha Rin, somos compañeras pero tenemos el mismo manager, ¿crees que el manager te seguirá dando canciones que hablen sobre amor?- le dijo Miku mientras Rin la miraba atentamente- debido a que fallaste con esta canción preferirá dárselas a Luka antes que a ti, y eso no te conviene así que debes reivindicarte- comento la aguamarina, Rin sintió que sus palabras eran algo sabias.

- Tal vez tengas razón- reflexiono la chica.

- ¡Claro que si!- grito la aguamarina- así que quiero que los juegues todos, así entenderás lo que sienten las chicas cuando se enamoran- dijo ella decidida.

-Pero... eso tomara mucho tiempo- comento ella mientras señalaba la gran cantidad de juegos que había sobre la mesa.

- Para eso te dieron vacaciones- dijo Miku con una sonrisa.

- ¿Crees que alcance a terminarlos?, eso gastara horas- comento ella con un puchero.

- Tendrás mucho tiempo libre- comento Miku sonriendo aún más.

- Pero no quiero pasar todo el día jugando eso, yo quiero divertirme- comento Rin haciendo más grande su puchero.

- Créeme que los juegos serán más divertidos, al fin de cuentas te tendrás que divertir tú sola- dijo Miku mientras Rin posaba su mirada curiosa en ella.

- ¿sola?- pregunto algo anonada.

- Si, yo no me puedo quedar contigo, tengo que terminar mi trabajo - dijo la chica- además las semanas de vacaciones que me dieron las pienso tomar al final del verano- Rin inmediatamente se asusto.

- ¿Vas a dejarme sola?- grito mientras Miku asentía.

- No te quejes, te prestaré mi casa y vas a descansar mucho, tienes todo el verano para terminar los juegos, además aquí hay mucho que hacer- concluyo Miku mientras iba camino hacia la puerta.

- ¡Pero Miku!, ¡no puedes dejarme sola!, yo no conozco este lugar y no sé como volver - grito ella mientras Miku señalaba el teléfono.

- Si necesitas algo llama de allí - dijo mientras le sonreía, Rin intento alcanzarla pero la chica cerro la puerta al instante, la rubia abrió la puerta para alcanzarla pero noto que tenía llave.

- ¡Miku!- grito ella, luego observo como las llaves la pasaron por debajo de la puerta, Rin las tomo y empezó a buscar la que abría la puerta desesperada, oyó el sonido del carro arrancando, Rin se apresuro en probar las llaves hasta que encontró la que abría la puerta, pero al salir noto como el auto ya llevaba bastante recorrido- No puede ser- Rin se quedo varios minutos en la entrada, esperando que eso fuera una broma, luego de haber pasado 20 minutos se dio de cuenta que Miku la había abandonado en medio de la nada.

Entro a la casa y vio la maleta que supuestamente era de Miku, la tomo y la abrió lentamente mientras encontraba un mapa del lugar, unos números de emergencia y tiendas cercanas, una tarjeta de crédito y alguna ropa que seguramente era para Rin.

La chica suspiro hondamente mientras se recostaba en el suelo, analizaba la situación en la que estaba, tenía una lujosa casa con víveres para unas semanas, estaba en una montaña y no conocía absolutamente a nada ni nadie, y estaba completamente sola, Rin suspiro mientras se levantaba para explorar la casa, al menos tenía que conocer el lugar donde iba a dormir en sus vacaciones.

* * *

- ¡Bienvenido!- dijo Kaito mientras le quitaba la cinta adhesiva a Len de la boca, el rubio lo primero que hizo fue bostezar, todavía no estaba vestido decentemente y el trayecto del viaje fueron de tres horas, intento observar en donde estaba, un gran bosque junto a un gran lago, podía ver algunas cabañas alrededor.

- ¿Me trajeron a su campamento?- pregunto molesto, Kaito desato las manos del chico mientras Gakupo sonreía.

- Si, ya te lo dijimos, necesitas una desintoxicación, por lo cual te trajimos a un lugar del que no puedes escapar, nos pusimos de acuerdo con tu mayordomo así que aunque llames nadie vendrá por ti- continuo sonriendo.

- No necesito que ese traidor venga por mi- dijo con odio mientras sobaba un poco sus muñecas y salia del auto.

- No lo llames así, él está muy preocupado por tu salud, además es solo un verano - comento Kaito mientras Len le miraba con más desprecio.

- En fin, no quiero que me hablen traidores, nunca les voy a perdonar esto- Len empezo a caminar con sentido a las cabañas.

- Será un largo verano- comento Gakupo mientras Kaito sonreía.

El chico seguía caminando mientras las personas de alrededor le miraban extrañados, claro, no era normal que un chico en ropa interior se paseara a esas horas del día, el chico se acerco hacia la casa más grande que encontró, al pasar por la puerta noto que habían varias personas reunidas en varias mesas por lo cual intuyo que era el comedor, suspiro pesadamente mientras seguía caminando, podía sentir que la gente murmuraba de él, pero se había acostumbrado a ignorarlos, al no hallar lo que buscaba decidió que tenía que pedirle a algún ser que conociera el lugar que le dijera exactamente donde se hallaba lo que estaba buscando.

- Oye tú- el desdichado primer ser viviente que se encontró resulto ser una chica de cabello castaño, ella volteo a mirarlo, vestía una camisa de botones café los cuales tenía desabotonados todos y la parte inferior de la camisa estaba amarrada alrededor de su cintura logrando mostrar su ombligo- Estoy buscando un teléfono, ¿dónde hay uno?- pregunto mientras ella parecía mirarle bastante seria.

- Solo hay un teléfono en este lugar y esta en la oficina del director, pero lamentablemente algún castor insolente derribo la linea del teléfono, por lo cual no se puede utilizar - comento ella mirándole de la misma forma que el rubio lo hacía.

- ¡Maldición- bufo él con cansancio, poso su mano en su mentón pensando por un momento.

- ¿Tienes tu celular?- pregunto interesado.

- En este lugar están prohibidos los celulares y cualquier aparato electrónico, además tenemos un bloqueador de señal de Internet- respondió ella mientras ponía su mano en la cintura.

- ¿Y si hay alguna emergencia?- pregunto el chico fastidiado.

- Tenemos dos doctores y tres enfermeras con su respectivo consultorio, cualquier emergencia se atiende por ellos- respondió inmediatamente a Len le empezaba a doler la cabeza.

- ¿Qué clase de lugar es este?- pregunto con una gran molestia, la chica solo rio.

- Es un lugar muy divertido, aquí le enseñamos a los chicos como sobrevivir a la antigua y a los niños mimados como tú, jeje, les damos una buena lección- Len noto la sonrisa sádica que la chica tenía, se dispuso a dar media vuelta y escapar de allí ya que sus instintos de peligro se lo gritaban.

Al intentar dar un paso más sintió que fue tomado de la camisa por la chica, en ese instante fue alzado por varios brazos de varios chicos que se habían acercado.

- ¡Hey!, vamos a darle la bienvenida al nuevo- grito uno de los chicos que lo habían alzado, Len simplemente suspiro hondamente.

Todos empezaron a gritar mientras llevaban al pobre chico afuera, él ni siquiera se resistía, era en vano por la gran cantidad de gente que lo tenía apresado, además de que Len sabía sus limitaciones físicas por lo cual se dejo someter ante ellos, "por eso odio la realidad", pensó mientras era atado a unas cuerdas y luego alzado a un gran poste, veía como todos gritaban y se burlaban de él, Len mantenía su expresión serena sin cambiarla mientras divisaba el lugar de una mejor manera, dándose cuenta que estaba atrapado sin remedio.

- ¡MEI-CHAN!- Len volteó su mirada hacia la persona que había gritado ello logro ver a Kaito, este lucía preocupado, o eso creía él porque por la altura no lograba ver bien lo que pasaba.

- oh, miren quien es- dijo ella sonriendo.

- ¡Mei-chan!, ¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto desesperado mientras divisaba al rubio en lo más alto del poste -¡LEN! ¿ESTÁS BIEN?- grito para que el chico le oyera, Len le ignoro en ese instante.

- Meiko... ¿podrías bajarlo?- pregunto Gakupo mientras la castaña negaba.

- Es la bienvenida para el nuevo, ¿porqué lo bajaríamos? - dijo ella restando interés al asunto.

- Pero Mei-chan, es algo cruel para Len, estamos intentando convencerlo para que se quede y no nos mate- dijo el chico de cabello azul mientras la castaña suspiraba con gran pesadez.

- ¿Porqué demonios eres tan amable?- inquirió ella con algo de molestia- ¡por eso todo el mundo se aprovecha de ti Bakaito!- comento mientras Kaito le miraba con la cabeza gacha.

- Pero Mei-chan, no traje a Len para que sufriera, yo quiero que se divierta con nosotros- dijo Kaito mientras bajaba un poco su mirada.

- ¿Lo trajiste en ropa interior?- pregunto mientras cruzaba sus brazos y arqueaba una ceja.

- Eso tiene una explicación... veras... lo sacamos de su cama, lo atamos y lo trajimos- contesto Kaito, Meiko abrió sus ojos y boca intentando asimilar lo que ellos decían.

- ¡Estás loco!, ¡eso es secuestro!- regaño la castaña, ambos chicos se veían algo incómodos.

- Es por el bien de Len - dijo Gakupo mientras Meiko negaba.

- Realmente dudo que él este bien con ustedes- susurro la chica mientras suspiraba.

- ¿Lo vas a bajar?- pregunto Kaito, Meiko volteó a ver a los chicos que le habían ayudado a subir al rubio en el poste.

- Creo que ya debe estar lo suficiente traumatizado con este par de idiotas, así que bájenlo- al decir esto, un chico de pelo castaño y otro de pelo plateado obedecieron a sus ordenes, por lo cual en menos de cinco minutos Len ya estaba en tierra otra vez.

- ¿Estás bien Len?- pregunto Kaito, Len solo esquivo la mirada y siguió caminando hasta quedar al lado de la chica.

- ¿Alguno de ustedes va a decirme como me puedo ir de aquí?- pregunto él mirando de nuevo a la castaña, está sintió como algunas venas brotaban en su cabeza por el tono de voz que utilizaba el chico, a pesar de lo que le había hecho este no mostraba ni una pizca de miedo.

- Claro, te vas a ir cuando termines el verano, no sin antes haber cambiado de actitud, ¡Ahora ve y ponte algo de ropa!, ¿Acaso no te da vergüenza estar por ahí en ropa interior?- pregunto ella, Len simplemente alzo sus hombros.

- Me es indiferente, no hay algo que yo tenga que todos ustedes no conozcan- contesto él, Meiko sintió unas terribles ganas de golpearlo pero se metería en varios problemas.

- ¡Len!, no provoques a Meiko, te lamentaras si lo haces- susurro Gakupo, Len volteo sus ojos a observarlo pero aún seguía sin dirigirle la palabra .

- Ustedes dos encárguense de este malcriado, si lo hago yo les juro que no lo dejo vivo- comento la castaña, Kaito tomo la mano del chico mientras lo llevaba a rastras por todo el lugar hacia una de las cabañas del lugar seguido por Gakupo.

- ¡Vas a morir joven si te sigues portando así!- exclamo Gakupo mientras Kaito le entregaba a Len su ropa.

- No es que me importe eso, morir es un proceso natural por el cual todo ser viviente debe pasar- comento el rubio quitando la ley del hielo que había impuesto.

- ¡No hables así!, estoy seguro de que no quieres morir de manera trágica y dolorosa- dijo el chico de cabellos azules algo asustado- por esa actitud te trajimos aquí, tienes que hacer más amigos Len, tener buenos recuerdos de tu vida- comento con preocupación, Len solo rio levemente.

- ¿Acaso quieres que me haga amigo de esa chica abusiva y sus sirvientes?- pregunto con un tono irónico.

- Meiko es una gran persona si la conoces bien- dijo Gakupo serio, Len desvió su mirada sin creerlo totalmente.

- Tal vez tengan razón, pero no es el tipo de persona de la que yo me hiciera amigo - susurro él, Kaito solo suspiro algo deprimido.

- Solo dale una oportunidad- suplico él, Len le miro a la cara, estaba usando una táctica vil y sucia la cual era poner sus ojos depresivos que lo hacia parecer un cachorro, pero esto no conmovía el corazón del rubio.

- No, a la primer oportunidad me iré de aquí, pero por ahora solo me quedare hasta que arreglen el teléfono o consiga un celular- dijo decidido, simplemente estaba diciendo un hecho, su mayordomo no lo iba a buscar, seguramente su padre o madre tampoco lo buscarían si de casualidad llamaban a preguntar por él y notar que no estaba donde debería de estar, ¿qué posibilidades tenía de irse?, ninguna, pero él encontraría el modo de irse.

- Por mi es suficiente- dijo Gakupo un poco más animado.

- Si, no podría pedir más de parte de Len Kagamine- suspiro Kaito- iré a arreglar algunas cosas, te encargo a Len- le dijo a Gakupo mientras este asentía, Len empezaba a ponerse algo de ropa para no volver a tener que salir en ropa interior.

* * *

- ¡ESTE JUEGO ES ESTUPIDO!- grito una chica mientras arrojaba el psp al suelo, llevaba horas sin poder hacer nada, incluso había decido salir a "explorar" sus alrededores, y solo veía arboles por doquier, cuando se aburrió de caminar en círculos saco el mapa y busco el charco donde Miku le dijo que podía nadar, allí estuvo sentada mirándolo por un rato, el agua era realmente cristalina pero había olvidado el bañador y no quería mojar su ropa por lo cual se puso a jugar un rato para pasar el tiempo- La chica no hace nada interesante, solo se queda allí buscando de un lado al otro a los chicos esos y todo lo que dice son babosadas, ¿esto es lo qué se dice cuando se está enamorado?, y encima es Miss caridad, le hace favores a todo el mundo, ¿qué harían si ella no estuviera allí?, encima los chicos esos son unos idiotas que la tratan mal- comento frustrada mientras cerraba sus ojos para descansar un poco la vista.

Diviso de nuevo el charco, parecía poco profundo y le daban unas enormes ganas de zambullirse en el agua, miro a su alrededor, ¡esa era una propiedad privada!, así que en teoría nadie estaría su alrededor para mirarla si ella decidía desnudarse, la chica alzo su camisa levemente con un poco de rubor, ella misma había visto lo enorme que era ese lugar, ningún alma humana se hallaba cerca, era su oportunidad de nadar sin remordimientos, rápidamente saco su sostén, luego siguió sus short y ropa interior, de allí se dispuso a poner un pie en el agua para comprobar la temperatura del agua.

- Esta fria- susurro mientras se adentraba aún más, cuando estuvo en una parte más profunda metió su cabeza en el agua para que su cuerpo quedara totalmente mojado, no era muy profundo el lugar además estaba lleno de piedras pero para Rin era perfecto, al menos para nadar- me pregunto si abran peces, este charco al parecer se une con el lago más abajo, seguramente tendrán algunos peces por ser más profundo- infirió ella con algo de animo, tal vez podría hacer una de las cosas que siempre había querido lo cual era pescar.

- ¡MALDICIÓN!, ¡DEBE HABER OTRA ESTUPIDA CASA CERCA!- Rin oyó una voz, instantáneamente tapo su pecho que era la parte más visible de su cuerpo, miro hacia su alrededor para buscar de quien provenía esa voz pero no lograba ver nada- ehm... ¿Qué es esto?- volteó su cuerpo para divisar la figura de un joven aproximadamente de su edad alrededor de su ropa, tenía el cabello rubio atado en una coleta, ella se sonrojo al notar que era un chico y lo que estaba agarrando con su mano.

- ¡KYA!- grito ella llamando la atención del chico que volteo a mirarla a ella - ¡VETE ACOSADOR!- grito lo más alto que pudo, se encontraba totalmente roja.

- ¿ac..acosador?- se pregunto él ofendiéndose por el comentario, a la joven rubia se le desbordaban las lagrimas de la vergüenza ¿Quién era ese chico?, ¿porqué demonios se lo tenía que encontrar cuando estaba desnuda?.

- ¡TIENES MI ROPA INTERIOR EN TUS MANOS!, ¡SUELTALA!- grito a todo pulmón, el chico simplemente la soltó.

- ¡Ah!, ¡ que asco!- grito mientras Rin se sentía bastante ofendida.

- ¿Cómo que que asco?- pregunto algo desconcertada.

- ¡Claro que si!, esa cosa estaba entre tus piernas y yo lo toque, ¡Dios!, no traje el jabón anti-bacterial - comento haciendo caras de disgusto, ahora Rin estaba roja pero de ira.

- Para que sepas, ¡yo soy muy limpia!, además a muchas personas les encantaría tener unas pantys que hayan sido usadas por mi - comento con algo de ira, realmente no le gustaría que una de sus prendas intimas terminara en las manos de algún pervertido pero Luka y Miku ya habían sufrido varios robos de esta índole.

- ¿Quién querría tener la ropa interior de una exhibicionista?- pregunto él, Rin sintió que algo dentro de ella se iba a quebrar.

- ¡No soy una exhibicionista!- grito ella bastante enfadada.

- ¿Cómo se llama a las personas que se desnudan en un lugar donde hay tantas personas?- dijo el como si fuera bastante obvio, Rin intento analizar sus palabras.

- ¿Personas?- pregunto algo anonada- ¿Dónde?, ¡Miku me dijo que esto era propiedad privada y que iba a estar sola!- El chico escucho atentamente lo que dijo ella.

- ¿Privada?... eso significa que salí de las tierras del campamento, ¡genial!, oye... ¿de casualidad tienes teléfono?- pregunto bastante alegre, Rin por un segundo pensó que ese chico estaba loco.

- ¡No te voy a dar mi número pervertido!- dijo bastante ofendida, el chico suspiro con pesadez.

- ¡No estoy tratando de ligarte, idiota!- Noto como la rubia hacía un puchero al llamarle así- De verdad necesito un teléfono, necesito llamar a alguien- comento como si fuera lo más obvio, Rin solo suspiro.

- No creo que te pueda prestar un teléfono cuando estoy aquí y tú tienes mi ropa allá- comento mientras que él bajaba la mirada.

- Entiendo...- él chico se dio media vuelta y avanzo unos pasos para darle un poco de espacio a la chica, oyó como ella salía del agua así que espero unos segundos para que se terminara de vestir.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- oyó la voz de la chica mientras este volteaba a mirarla, ahora tenía el cabello empapado y la mayoría de su ropa se encontraba húmeda, él solo suspiro.

- ¿Necesitas saber?- pregunto mientras ella le frunció el ceño.

- ¿Quieres que te preste el teléfono?, ¿Si o no?- dijo con voz autoritaria, el chico volvió a suspirar.

- De acuerdo, me llamo Len Kagamine- contesto, noto que el rostro de la chica se puso pálido.

- Ka...¿Kagamine?- balbuceo ella, él asintió, Len sabía que su apellido era famoso, seguramente ella se hacía una idea de lo rico que era- ya veo...- detallo que el rostro de ella parecía bastante confundido al parecer pensaba en algo, Len nunca había visto esa expresión en alguien a quien le haya dicho su nombre completo, normalmente estos ponían una sonrisa o intentaban meditar donde lo había escuchado, en cambio esa chica había puesto una de preocupación.

- ¿Y el tuyo?- Rin sonrió en ese instante, ¿alguien preguntando su nombre?, ¿de verdad no sabía su nombre?.

- ¿ No lo sabes?- el chico frunció el ceño en ese instante.

- Si lo pregunte es porque no lo sé- dijo bastante enfadado- Si no lo quieres decir está bien, yo solo necesito el teléfono- continuo hablando, Rin sonrió aún más lo cual irritaba más a Len.

- Está bien, no te enfades, mi nombre es Rin Kagamine, es un placer conocerte Len Kagamine- La chica extendió su mano con una sonrisa burlona, Len se quedo con los ojos bastante abiertos al escucharle hablar, fue cuando se dio de cuenta de que no solo compartían apellido, también tenían los mismos ojos y el mismo cabello, casi podía jurar que esa era su versión femenina.

- ¿Acaso eres un fantasma o algún tipo de monstruo?- pregunto anonado mientras dejaba a la chica con la mano estirada.

- No eres muy caballeroso, ¡como te atreves a decirme monstruo!- dijo mientras empuñaba su mano con bastantes ganas de golpearle-¡Ve y consigue otro teléfono!- grito mientras se daba media vuelta y empezaba a caminar con dirección a la casa donde se alojaba.

- ¡Oye, Espera!- grito mientras intento seguirla, en ese instante sintió como pisaba algo, bajo su mirada y se encontró con un psp amarillo- ¡UN PSP!- grito con euforia, Rin volteó a mirar el chico y observo como recogía su psp del suelo.

- ¡ESO ES MIO!- grito mientras se acercaba a él e intentaba quitarle el psp, Len puso una mano en la cabeza impidiéndole que lo alcanzara.

- ¡Ni hablar!, ¡yo me lo encontré!- grito mientras Rin empezaba a estirarse para intentar alcanzarlo.

- Lo encontraste en este lugar que es propiedad privada, ¡eso es robar!- dijo mientras el chico analizaba un poco y quitaba su mano de su cabeza y debido a la fuerza de Rin esta tropezó y cayó encima de él.

-Auch- dijo él mientras intentaba sostenerse con sus codos y aún con el psp en su mano, observo a la chica que tenía su cabeza en su pecho.

-Dámelo- susurro la chica mientras levantaba su cabeza, Len observo con gran curiosidad que estaba totalmente sonrojada.

- ¿Porqué te sonrojas?- pregunto mientras Rin terminaba de levantarse para quedar sentada sobre las piernas del chico.

- ¡ No estoy sonrojada!- dijo mientras intentaba mirar hacia otro lado para impedir que viera su cara, Len se sentó también sonriendo.

- Aquí tienes tu psp- dijo mientras se lo ponía en las manos - y ahora que te he devuelto algo que perdiste, seguramente me dejaras hacer una llamada como agradecimiento- susurro por la cercanía de ambos, Rin casi sentía el aliento del chico sobre si misma, por algún estúpido motivo su corazón empezó a latir de manera apresurada y su cara aún seguía sonrojada.

- Si... claro- se levanto de las piernas de él, Len le imito mientras limpiaba un poco la tierra de su pantalón- es por allí- dijo de manera poco audible mientras empezaba a caminar mientras el chico le seguía.

* * *

Yo con una nueva historia, ¡un noncest!, desde hace rato quería escribirla, sé que no he terminado mi otro fic y no deberia meterme con otra historia pero bueno, quería escribirla, si por alguna razón no puedo terminar este fic lo voy a borrar, el otro si prometo terminarlo :3, ya pense en el final.

Por ahora intentaré divertirme escribiendo este XDD aunque fue dificil y me costo pero se saco 20 paginas, pense que el primer capitulo sería d pero termino así, el Len de este fic fue inspirado de Katsuragi Keima, o eso me gustaria tratar, la personalidad de Rin va a sufrir cambios por motivos obvios.


	2. Reacciones extrañas

-¡Está muerto!- dijo el chico mientras ponía la bocina en su lugar desesperado, Rin solo miraba algo aturdida.

- ¿Qué?- pregunto anonada, el chico le miro con rabia.

- Te dije que está muerto, no hay linea, así que no se puede llamar- repitió mientras ella contraía sus pupilas asustada.

-¡No puede ser!- dijo llevando sus manos a la boca- ¡Miku me dejo sola en medio de la nada y sin teléfono!- dijo mientras empezaba a desesperarse- no sé como volver y ahora no tengo como comunicarme, ¡podría pasarme algo!, esa idiota me quiere matar- Len solo veía como la chica iba de un lado para otro, se sentía incomodo ahora, justo fue a parar con una loca.

- Hey... cálmate- intento razonar con ella, Rin volteó su cara a mirarlo, Len noto que tenía un par de lagrimas asomándose por sus ojos- No... no llores- dijo mientras empezaba a desesperarse por no saber que hacer con ella.

- Todos me abandonan- ella tenía la mirada perdida, Len no supo que hacer pero al menos ahora sabía que no hacer, por lo cual simplemente suspiro y decidió analizar la situación.

- No estás sola, bueno, no del todo, cerca hay un campamento pero el teléfono también está descompuesto ya que se daño la linea, al parecer afecto la zona- dijo mientras la rubia seguía inmersa en sus pensamientos- solo... cálmate, no es tan grave - comenzó a decir, ella simplemente negó con la cabeza.

- Tienes razón, no es grave- ella paso su brazo por los ojos para limpiar las lagrimas- ya debería estar acostumbrada- sonrió ella, Len sintió que esa sonrisa era la peor mentira que le habían dicho.

- Tal vez te pueda hacer compañía un rato, me imagino que de aquí hasta la siguiente casa debería haber una distancia considerable y estoy un poco cansado, ¿puedo quedarme?- comento mientras la rubia asentía.

- Preparare té- comento alejándose hacia la cocina, Len la siguió instintivamente, luego noto el montón de videojuegos que tenía en la mesa, observo y comprendió que eran juegos otome.

- Vaya... ¿de verdad te gustan los juegos otome?- pregunto sonriendole, Rin estaba concentrada haciendo el té que no volteó a mirarlo.

- Es la primera vez en mi vida que juego uno, son aburridos- Len cambio su expresión- mi amiga me dejo eso para entretenerme- completo mientras salia un suspiro con gran pesadez.

- Bueno, la verdad es que no son malos- dijo él mientras observaba alguno, en esos tenía un gran deseo por jugar ya que no lo había hecho en todo el día.

- ¿Haz jugado de esos juegos?- pregunto Rin con algo de curiosidad, ¿no se suponía que era para chicas?.

- algunos Galges, son algo parecidos- respondió sin prestarle importancia.

-¿No son aburridos?- pregunto ella mientras servía el té, Len sonrió en ese instante.

- Depende, hay unos que son muy buenos y otros que si no lo sabes jugar no sacaras los finales felices- Rin pestañeo un par de veces algo sorprendida, tal vez el juego le parecía aburrido porque no sabía jugarlo, Len tomo el psp que estaba en la mesa y al prenderlo reviso las jugadas de la chica- Por ejemplo el primero error que cometes es ser agradable con todos los chicos del juego- le explico, Rin se sintió algo ofendida- tienes que enfocarte en uno y pasar más tiempo con él, si quieres puedes reiniciar el juego e ir detrás de otro o desbloquear los finales alternativos- volvió a comentar mientras empezaba a jugar el juego de nuevo.

- Parece que sabes mucho- comento mientras le servía el té y lo ponía a su lado.

- Gracias... y solo es sentido común, si te gusta alguien y quieres gustarle no deberías coquetear con todo el mundo o se llevara una mala impresión de ti, es la lógica de estos juegos- Rin simplemente rodó sus ojos, así que eso era lo que Miku se refería con aprender- además este juego es hentai así que es un poco más entretenido- él enfoco su mirada hacia ella esperando su reacción.

- ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto confundida.

- Es un juego de sexo- la cara de la chica fue realmente impresionante, Len soltó una gran carcajada al verla.

- ¡Ah!, ¿acaso Miku quería que yo haga eso con alguien que me iba a presentar?- se pregunto bastante apenada, su cabeza empezó a negar- ¡es una maldita! ¿y si me dejo aquí apropósito para traer a un extraño para hacerme esas cosas pervertidas?- comento asustada a Len, este empezó a fastidiarse por el sobre drama de la chica pero en cierta parte entendía que ella se encontraba bastante nerviosa.

- De nuevo estás entrando en pánico, si es tu amiga no hará tal cosa- intento hacerle reflexionar.

- ¡Ella es muy insistente con esos temas!, además no la conoces... ¿o si?, ¿acaso te envió y por eso estabas en este lugar?- Len suspiro pesadamente.

- No conozco a la tal Miku y ¿porqué te haría algo así?, apenas y nos conocemos- dijo Len enarcando su ceja.

- lo siento- Rin se sentó a mirar su té, el chico la miraba atentamente pero ella no decía nada.

- Eres la primera chica con la que hablo tanto- menciono él mirándola seriamente, Rin lo miro atentamente y luego se le colorearon de rojo los cachetes- Creo que me caes bien, no te haré daño, después de todo eres la primera que me ayuda como en 3 Km de distancia- dijo el sonriendo, Rin sintió que su corazón se acelero de una manera enorme e instintivamente puso sus manos en su cara para que el chico no le viera el color de su cara.

-Ah... yo no sé que decir, no hablo mucho con chicos- dijo ella intentando controlar el calor corporal que emanaba.

- Estamos en la misma situación, aunque yo no hablo mucho con seres humanos, pero tengo dos idiotas que se hacen llamar mis amigos que no me dejan en paz- comento con rabia, aún no los perdonaba por haberlo traído sin su permiso.

- Parece que no te agradan- dijo ella mirándolo aún con un leve rubor.

- Si me agradan, bueno, no los odio pero es que a veces desearía que me dejaran estar solo, y ellos no lo comprenden- dijo él, Rin lo miraba atentamente como si eso fuera lo más interesante del mundo- Aunque creo que los comprendo, paso mucho tiempo jugando videojuegos y eso puede ser preocupante, pero es lo que deseo hacer en estos momentos, ¿no pueden entenderlo?- pregunto a Rin como si ella tuviera la respuesta, esta solo se quedo callada intentando pensar en ello.

- Tal vez sienten que si no pasan tiempo contigo ahora te perderán en un futuro- Len dio un par de pestañeo analizando la respuesta de ella- digo... ehm... bueno, creo que es lo que sienten, pero no los conozco, ¿cómo podría yo saber lo que piensan?, no me hagas caso- ella agacho su cabeza algo alterada, no sabía porque pero él le sacaba reacciones extrañas en ella.

- No... tal vez tengas razón, yo mismo lo dije, sino paso tiempo con mis videojuegos ahora no podre en un futuro, pero no pensé que ellos sintieran lo mismo conmigo- Len agacho su mirada un poco avergonzado- Tal vez debería darme la oportunidad de intentar disfrutar de este infierno- se oyó un suspiro fuerte por parte de él, Rin sonrió con cariño, por alguna razón eso la conmovió como nunca en la vida- No sonrías así, me da escalofríos- Rin sonrió aún más.

- Oh vamos...ni que tuviera sonrisa de pervertida- dijo ella sonriendo aún más.

- Si la tienes- dijo el fingiendo escalofríos.

-¡O-oye!- Dijo ella roja de ira, el chico rio fuertemente.

- Me gusta como te pones colorada- admitió él- eres muy divertida- Rin de nuevo sintió que el rojo le cubría hasta las orejas- ¡si ves!, hahaha, no puedo decir nada porque te pones como un camarón, es tan gracioso- Rin solo se levanto y corrió a toda prisa hacia el sofá para ocultar su rostro como un avestruz esconde su cara en la tierra.

- ¡Ya basta!, ¡ no es divertido!- grito ella aún avergonzada.

- Lo siento, lo siento- Dijo Len siguiéndola hacia allí, se sentó a su lado mientras Rin le miraba de reojo- ya no te molesto más- Len aún mantenía su sonrisa, Rin solo pensó que se veía tan lindo cuando sonreía, ella levanto un poco su rostro para observarlo mejor.

Ambos se quedaron viéndose, él aún sonreía mientras Rin lo observaba entre fascinada y anonada, cada vez que lo detallaba mejor, sentía una gran felicidad en su pecho, era la primera vez que pasaba eso, seguro era porque era "él"; pensó, pero el momento se rompió cuando Len empezó a sentirse incomodo.

- ¿Tengo algo en la cara?- pregunto mientras Rin negaba.

- No... es que... solo pensaba... bueno... que... - Rin no sabía que decir, de nuevo sentía sus colores arder así que balanceo su cara de un lado a otro mientras se sentaba en una mejor postura- no... no es nada- dijo ella rezando porque él cambiara el tema.

- De acuerdo- dijo restandole interés, él se recostó en ese sofá- oh.. es bastante cómodo- Len tomo de nuevo el psp y empezó a jugar mientras Rin intentaba mirar por los lados como jugaba.

Así paso un buen rato, mientras Rin entre más y más veía, más empezaba a entender el método del juego, al final termino recostándose en el hombro de Len para leer los diálogos, Len no parecía molestarle ello, fue cuando el tiempo de escoger una opción que desbloqueaba la primera imagen hentai cuando Rin pego un grito asustada.

- ¡Kya!- grito ella alejándose hacia un extremo del sofá.

- No puedo creerlo- dijo el divertido- oh vamos, no puedes decir que nunca haz visto porno - Dijo él riendo.

- ¡Por supuesto que no!- grito ella, Len solo la miraba emocionado.

- Si que eres inocente- dijo él mirándola con ternura, Rin se sentía avergonzada- Ven aquí- dijo él mientras le tomaba del brazo y la arrastraba hacía él, Rin intento poner resistencia pero sin saber como termino sentada delante de él, entre sus piernas y el cuerpo de chico alrededor de su espalda - Vamos a verlo juntos- susurro cerca de su oído, Rin se estremeció y una corriente paso por todo su cuerpo.

El chico puso su mentón en su hombro, y alzo el psp al frente de ella, Rin no podía evitar leer y oír lo que la protagonista del videojuego decía o más bien gemía, las imágenes desbloqueadas del juego hacia que se sobresaltara, y quería cerrar sus ojos pero no podía su curiosidad era grande, Len sonreía satisfecho y solo la soltó cuando la escena explicita paso de tiempo.

- ¿Te gusto?- pregunto mientras veía a la chica roja hasta la coronilla.

- Me siento sucia- confeso ella, Len solo soltó una carcajada.

- ¡Oh vamos!, ni que fueras tu la que hubiera hecho eso- dijo divertido, Rin lo miro con furia.

- ¡Haz pervertido mi inocencia! - dijo enojada mientras le daba suaves puños en el pecho, Len no paraba de reír

- ¡Haha!, ya, tranquila, tomaré la responsabilidad- dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo, y por enésima vez la chica volvió a ponerse roja, !oh dios mio!, si tan solo pudiera evitar esa reacción sería feliz, pero no podía y eso divertía al idiota que estaba al frente de ella mirándola atentamente.

- ¡Eres un idiota!- grito ella sintiendo que las lagrimas desbordaban de sus ojos, definitivamente iba a morir de la vergüenza esa noche.

Len se quedo callado, ahora el que tenía un leve rubor era él, no sabía exactamente porque, pero la combinación de reacciones de la chica dejaron de parecerle divertido, ahora sentía su corazón latir, la miraba atentamente... ella parecía un...

- ¡Lo siento! - él volteo su cara hacia otro lado, tenía que dejar de mirarla o se volvería loco, se levanto del sofá - Creo que ya te he importunado por un buen rato, así que me devolveré al campamento- dijo apresurado, dejo el psp en una mesa de noche y se dispuso a ir a la salida.

- ¡Ah!. Dijo Rin en un grito- espera... no tienes que irte tan rápido- dijo ella, Len solo volteó a observarla.

- Ya anocheció- dijo Len, Rin volteo a mirar hacia la ventana más cercana notando la oscuridad del cielo.

- ¿Cuándo?- pregunto ella asombrada, Len sintió ganas de volverse a reír pero se abstuvo.

- Hace un par de horas- dijo lo más seriamente posible.

- Ya... ya veo...- dijo Rin con una sonrisa incomoda- puede ser peligroso, así que buscaré una linterna- dijo ella corriendo hacia un armario donde antes había visto algunas cosas- ¡toma!- dijo extendiéndole la linterna, el chico la recibió sin objetar.

- Gracias- dijo sonriendo, Rin miro hacia abajo, no quería sonrojarse de nuevo.

- Hasta luego- dijo ella en un leve susurro, luego al levantar su cabeza vio al chico en la puerta.

- Adiós, ¡Rin Kagamine!- el rubio se despidió de ella, Rin sentía su corazón bombear sangre, y por un buen rato se quedo viendo hacia la puerta embobada.

Definitivamente ese día había sido extraño para ella, fue abandonada en medio del bosque y conoció a Len Kagamine, solo había pasado un rato desde que se fue y sintió unas terribles ganas de verle de nuevo.

Len caminaba en dirección recta, se sentía estúpido en ese momento, ¿porqué tenía que irse a oscuras?, ni sabía donde quedaba el campamento, simplemente se fue porque empezó a sentirse raro, osea... ¡había actuado raro todo el día!, bueno, desde que se encontró con esa chica, no sabía porque pero no era él mismo desde que la vio, le había visto desnuda, le había amenazado, le había hecho sonrojar, ¡incluso se puso a ver hentai con ella!, Absolutamente no era así, nunca hubiera permitido que una persona se recostara en su hombro para que le viera jugar, prefería jugar solo, definitivamente era extraño por parte de él, se recostó en uno de los arboles por un momento, estaba rojo hasta las orejas, ¿qué hubiera pasado si se hubiera quedado un poco más con ella?, ese día había hecho cosas impensables... tal vez... solo tal vez, hubieran podido llegar bastante lejos esa noche.

- ¡No!, soy un idiota, que sea una exhibicionista, pervertida, gruñona y tonta no signifique que sea de esas chicas que se dan tan fácil a los chicos... osea... era bastante inocente- dijo reflexionando, fue cuando oyó un leve eco en el aire.

- ¡Len!- esa voz se le hacía familiar, era la de Kaito, él se levanto e intento seguir el eco pero el bosque era muy engañoso.

- ¡KAITO!- grito a todo pulmón, en ese momento era conveniente que lo encontraran.

- ¡Len!- Len siguió la voz hasta que vio unas luces que parecían de linternas.

- ¡Len!- grito Gakupo al reconocerle- ¡menos mal estas vivo!- dijo formando una sonrisa.

- No me puedo morir tan fácil - dijo él sonriendole.

- ¡Len!, ¡lo siento!- dijo Kaito acercandosele.

- Tranquilízate, yo lo siento por haberme perdido, debo admitir que es estúpido irme a un bosque que apenas conozco- ambos chicos que quedaron en silencio mirándole extrañados -¿Qué pasa?- pregunto al ver que ninguno decía nada, Kaito le puso una mano en la frente.

- ¡Oh dios mio!, ¡Len!, dime que no comiste algunas bayas envenenadas- dijo sacudiendole fuertemente y asustado.

- N-no..- dijo el rubio- de hecho... no he comido nada en todo el día- admitió aún confundido.

- ¿Te pico algo?- pregunto Gakupo mientras también se veía asustado.

- No...- repitió Len, los dos chicos se miraron.

- ¿Llamamos a un doctor?- pregunto Gakupo.

- Tiene que ser rápido, Len no puede ser tan agradable- dijo el peliazul mientras Gakupo asentía.

- Están locos- dijo él.

- ¡Pero Len!, eso puede ser síntoma de que estas cerca de la muerte- Len sonrió por la estupidez que acababa de oír.

- ¡Lo haz visto Kaito!, ¡se ha reído!, Len va a morir - dijo Gakupo entrando en pánico.

- Oigan... estoy bien, solo tengo hambre- dijo el rubio intentando ser paciente.

- ¡Nada de eso!- ambos chicos lo tomaron de la mano y empezaron a correr hacia el campamento.

* * *

¿Estuvo corto?, bueno, es mejor publicarlo ahora, ya que casi no tengo tiempo para escribir :c, bueno, mi carrera es demandante y mis ganas de escribir no son muy frecuentes, asi que tengo que aprovechar cuando llega, (admito que esta vez me enoje con cierta personita y eso me desperto la imaginación, ¡el LenxMiku siempre será tan malo que me hace vomitar), Gracias por los reviews, espero que les guste este cap corto pero lindo.


End file.
